moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arash Swordbane
History Before the Third War a young boy was born from the forbidden love of a Human man and a Quel’dorei Woman, their offspring would born a young Half-elven child that was named ‘Arash’ and he would go to carry on his mother’s surname, for much of his early life Arash was a curious young boy always seeking adventure and easily caught on to early concepts of the world around him, however tragedy struck when the scourge attacked his home and left nothing but a great fire and death and decay in their wake, amidst the chaos Arash had survived walking through the flames as he hopelessly tried to escape he could hear the pleads for help and see the people dying around him, attempting to go on stubbornly refusing to give up, however his frail body could not take it and he found himself awaiting to be embraced by death only to be saved by a Wandering Knight who had pleaded to the light to save the young boy. This event would ultimately lead to the life Arash has lived, once he awoke alive and well within a small camp he had no memory but that horrid hellscape that he had survived and thus took on what the man named him and his last name ‘Raneth Greyclaw’ the young boy would go on to travel and learn from the knight seeing as Arash was a complete blank slate his entire personality formed based on what he had lived through and the ideals the man bestowed upon him, he was to be a Hero of Justice to save as many as possible regardless of who they were or what they were, he would always go out of his way to help others no matter the cost, he grew up with this mentality even to this day still instilled with those very ideals ignorant to hypocrisy of trying to save everyone but not being able to even save himself. Arash ultimately came to learn of his identity when he joined with a Mercenary group when he was a young teenager ‘The Mithril Compass’ with them he would aid them in their journey through what was known as the Plaguelands and their descents into the Blackrock Mountain ultimately continuing his journey through the wilds afterwards only reappearing to aid during the War effort in Silithus and to fight at the opening of the dark portal and took his first steps into the broken world of Outland where he would journey through and offer his aid to the friendly and alien denizens of the world, taking refuge in Shattrath when he could during the time always going out of his way to cook for the veterans and the refugees within the Lower City, refusing to allow them to starve or die he was praised among them as a savior and a helping hand. Arash would continue his journey going through the rough icy land of Northend to help in the battle against the dreaded Lich King and to explore a newly broken Azeroth and even the Misty land of Pandaria, growing stronger in his practice as a Ranger and Conjuror as he did always offering his aid to those that needed it, this was to be his life, as if fate would have it he would enlist in Wrynn’s Vanguard to fight in Ashran and Draenor ultimately finding himself joining The Highguard where he would make his home only to leave it when the rumors of a man named ‘Barlenn Swordbane’ were running around something he had to investigate into eventually meeting the human side of his family and rekindling with his father and stepmother along with his younger siblings, he was to be the Heir to House Swordbane and to live with his family in their province of Dawnfall. However this peace would not last as the Legion invaded Arash took up arms as the Wrought Iron Ranger again, taking part in anyway he can he ultimately joined with The Unseen Path and while just another face among the crowd went out of his way to help those in need and aid in protecting Azeroth in whatever way he could, during this time he found himself joining with The First Regiment before ultimately parting ways as his goals did not align with them and he felt out of place during this time he would rejoin the Highguard and take place within the Joint Campaign on Argus where he would work with Ranger Lord Swiftarrow and the rest of the Highguard... Ultimately Arash under a request would aid House Swiftarrow and follow the Ranger Lord who he swore to follow down a darker path as chose to master the dark arts that was the Void and in doing so doomed himself to become a outcast even more however he has no regrets in doing so finding the sacrifice worth it as if he were to master this power he could help more and more people and show that the shadow as not something to fear. As of recently he and the Ashborne Accord partook in what was dubbed 'The Shadows of Ashenvale' Campaign. Personality Due to the trauma he suffered during the great fire, Arash has a constant emptiness in his personality and suffers from tremendous survivor's guilt. He feels that, as the only survivor, it is unfair to the deceased to prioritize his own needs before those of others. He has a distorted sense of values where he only finds self-worth from helping people without any compensation, feeling that the very act “helping people” is its own reward. He believes it is highly unfair that some people survive and others do not. When it comes down to receiving an injury or even giving up his life to help someone, he will do it without a second thought. The people who see this side of him are often very worried and attempt to correct his behavior, though they are unable to change his opinions. Sir Greyclaw often talked about how he used to strive to protect the innocent from the world's many perils, even at the cost of his own humanity, and how he was saddened by the reality that whenever he was able to spare one life, another person was fated to die. Although his surrogate adopted father was tormented by his inability to save everyone, Arash always admired his efforts Right before his death, Arash pledged to be a Hero of Justice in his place and strive to protect everyone at the cost of his own life. Everything that he is thus far is the result of that very pledge. He has made it his dream to become a "Hero of justice" who will save everyone regardless of what happens to his own life. Arash takes his ideals to their limit constantly when attempting to protect others from harm, This is because he cannot stand the idea of someone else being harmed for his sake. He never gives up his ideals during this time and injures himself numerous times to uphold it. Constantly arguing with others Arash begins to see the hypocrisy in his ideals. Though he refuses to give them up entirely, he works his way towards a middle ground where he will strive towards fulfilling ideals, despite knowing they are impossible to achieve. He faces his largest dilemma when the love of his life is endangered and possessed by the void where he is forced to choose between maintaining his ideals and protecting the life of his loved one... He ultimately became resolute sticking to his ideals as the person he loved was executed for the greater good. Arash is extremely stubborn once he sets out to accomplish something, such as spending hours attempting to perform a shot with his bow that is nearly impossible to pull off this same stubbornness applies to his ideals as well, He will stubbornly defend his own viewpoints, no matter how wrong they may seem to others, even to the point of causing them great mental anguish. Though he does his best to help others, if he feels that a person brought about their own ruin, he will simply watch instead of helping. Arash possesses an extraordinary talent for housework. he generally cooks all of his own meals and does almost all of the housework even if it isn't his home. Home cooking is his forte, and he especially prides himself on Cuisine of many cultures thanks to his travels around Azeroth. He is not a cheapskate when it comes to ingredients to make a delicious meal, and he will spend a great deal of time in order to make something extravagant. According to him: “one who does not have the stomach to digest breakfast is a failure as a Ranger.” Relationships -Barlenn Swordbane- -Cyonos Swiftarrow- -Valinae Swordbane- -Marenna Swordbane- Category:Characters Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed